Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate, heralding in what is now termed the “information age”. Data management is thus an important field in modern times. One aspect of data management is change tracking. For instance, it is often helpful to be able to distinguish what portions of data have changed between two instances in time.
As an example, when backing up a storage system, a copy of the storage system is written to a backup site. The next time the storage system is backed up, rather than copy again the entire storage system, only a changed subset of the storage system is backed up. Accordingly, to perform this incremental backup, determining which portions of the storage system have changed is a prerequisite. Furthermore, when recovering a storage system to a particular logical time (e.g., as during a recovery), change tracking allows the recovery system to determine which portions of the data are consistent with the state of the storage system at that particular logical time.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.